


Cheesy lines

by KilluaZoldick



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, M/M, Short One Shot, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick
Summary: Killua meets Gon at hunters, the coffee shop down the street.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Cheesy lines

Killua had just arrived at his new apartment. College started in two weeks and he was currently occupied, opening boxes and putting the furniture in place. 

The living room was nearly done, when he needed a break. He sat down on the couch that had been put out in the middle of the room. It surely was tiring as fuck to unpack, he needed coffee and he needed it now. 

Coffee on mind, he grabbed his jacket, keys, wallet and phone. He stuffed it all in his pockets and left out of the surprisingly decent sized apartment. He remembered seeing a coffee shop just down the street. 

As he walked into the rather small coffee shop (considering it’s located in the middle of a huge city) the first thing he noticed was the atmosphere change. It was like he had walked from a war zone into a flower garden.  
It smelt like honey and freshly made coffee (duh). There were plants decorating the shop ever so perfectly. The windows had dark green curtains and the windowsills were filled up with flowers. 

It was rustic yet cozy, it felt like walking into an old woman’s home. The shop was almost empty, only a few college students still remained. Killua looked around before stepping up to the empty register. He noticed a note next to a little bell. 

the note said “Currently cleaning, please ring the bell” it had a little :) instead of a period.

Killua did as the note said and rang the little bell, a satisfying little ‘ding’ coming from it. The curtains that were hung in the doorframe, leading to the back room, got slid aside. 

A boy, just about killuas age walked out with a beaming smile. His face was covered in freckles and he had honey brown eyes. His raven black hair was spiking upwards and he had got to be at least 6’ feet tall. Definitely killuas type, in fact how could this boy be any more perfect?

Killua got his answer as soon as the boy spoke in a soft, sweet and smooth voice.

“Welcome to hunters! Would you like me to take your order?” Killua was frozen for a few seconds at the boys voice. He didn’t even realize that he was spoken to, before the boy tilt his head slightly to the side. 

Killua snapped out of it as he answered “A-ah umm an iced coffee with chocolate, please” in a quiet voice.

“Coming Right up! What’s your name?” The boy asked with a smile that put the sun to shame.

“My name?” Why did the boy want his name? Oh fuck for the order! Killua internally slapped himself, “oh sorry, it’s killua” he roamed around in his pocket for his wallet.

“Killua? Did you just move in?” The boy asked as he wrote the name down on the cup.

“What makes you think that?” Killua said with a smug grin.

“I would have remembered such a pretty face, if I had seen it before” killua grin faded and his cheeks heated up. He looked away, as he tried to hide his blush.

“I bet you tell all your customers that” no way that this perfect boy would actually be flirting with him. Killua was standing in his hoodie and baggy pants, his hair was grease and he looked sleep deprived. What exactly was pretty about that?

“Hmm how much do you wanna bet? pretty boy” once again, no way this perfect boy would be not only single but also gay. Killuas mind felt like it was filled by purple lilacs.

“My phone number” killua grinned as he tried to return the flirting. Internally however he was nothing but screaming, because holy fuck this boy was hot.

The boys smile got wider, “how can I proof that I mean it?” He asked even more smoothly than earlier and killua didn’t know if he was turned on or just really fucking gay. But at some point it was probably both.

“Guess you will just have to make me believe you” sure killua had been dating people before, but he never felt this way. 

“I wouldn’t lie to such beautiful eyes” the boy handed over killuas drink as he leaned on the register. Killua would have laughed if he wasn’t blushing his face off.

“How cheesy” he whispered and the boy laughed at the top of his lungs, causing a few stares from people in the shop. 

“I’m Gon by the way” the boy said as put his hand out to greet killua, and killua didn’t hesitate to return the handshake. Gon beamed even brighter, which shouldn’t be possible, but damn.

Before killua stood someone beaming brighter than the sun and he was talking to killua, blessed is the only word to describe it. 

He pulled his phone out and pressed into ‘new contact’ before handing it to Gon. As Gon typed in his number, killua toke a sip of his iced coffee.

“This is really good, holy fuck” killua said as he received his phone back, he almost spat out his coffee when he looked down on his phone.

‘Future boyfriend’ was written into the contact name. This smooth motherfucker! He looked up and saw the smug face on Gon.

“Are you for real?” Killua chuckled out. they had only just met, Gon couldn’t possibly have fallen as fast as killua did.

“As real as real can be!” Gon faked out a dramatic pout and killua couldn’t stop laughing.

-later that night-

9:47pm-killua:  
“Hey, it’s killua”

9:47pm-future boyfriend:  
“Howdy pretty boy”

9:49pm-killua:  
“Wrong number”

9:49pm-future boyfriend:  
“ITS TRUE!! ＼＼\٩(๑`^´๑)۶//／／”

-a week later-

Killua hadn’t had time to go to the coffee shop at all since last time. He had talked with gon over text the whole week, and finally gained courage to go there again. 

He walked into the shop and it was a lot more packed than last time. Behind the cash register stood a blond teen, who looked extremely disinterested in being there.

Killua walked up and ordered his drink, followed up by, “do you know when Gon will be here?”

The blond boy pointed to the back room “he’s on break, also what’s your name?” Killua told the teen his name before sitting down at the table closest to the register.

2:13pm-killua:  
“Come out, I’m sitting at table 2” 

That was all it took for Gon to come rushing out, he didn’t even answer the text.

“KILLUA!” Gon yelled as he sat down in front of killua.

Killua almost jumped out of his seat, “sup” he said when his heart had calmed down. He watched as Gon settled down, before he brought on a huge smile.

“What are you doing here?” Gon asked and killua settled back into his seat.

“Do you want me to leave?” Killua teased, Gon pouted out a whine.

“No!” Gon looked at killua, his eyes wide, “you look really beautiful today” killua could basically feel an arrow strike through his heart at Gons comment. He blushed all over and turned his attention to the salt, anything but Gons face.

Killuas heart was saved, when the blond teen shouted his name. He stood up quickly, almost tipping the table over. He grabbed his drink and walked towards the door, far too embarrassed to return to the table.

However Gon just followed him out of the shop. He caught up to killua and grabbed onto his sleeve.

“Why are you leaving?” Gon asked, yet all he had to do was simply look at killuas face, he put tomatoes to shame. Gon chuckled, “aww are you embarrassed?”

Killua pinned Gon to the shops wall, Gons eyes widened and a blush fell onto his cheeks when killua closed their distance and placed a quick kiss on Gons lips. He stood back and started to walk again, Gon was still leaned against the wall.

“Wait! Killua don’t leave” Gon said as he ran up to killua. He laughed before grabbing onto him, “stay with me till my break is over, please”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it’s bad.  
> I was writing my way out of an writers block.


End file.
